


at the dead of night

by honeyzhu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, minghao turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyzhu/pseuds/honeyzhu
Summary: the brightest stars go out with a bang
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 16





	at the dead of night

he feels the wind get knocked out of him when minghao pounces.

as his arms wrap over soonyonug's shoulders, he growls with something so _animalistic_ , so brutal, everything that his minghao wasn't. but even as he feels sharp teeth meet the skin rubbed raw by his neck, he doesn't flinch.

quietly, he meets the eyes of the stranger above him, lips stained so prettily red, as he feels a pang of fresh pain ring out through his body.

_oh_

"did it hurt like this for you, too?" he whispers, brushing away a lock of hair on minghao's forehead, he lets the tears stream freely down his face. "i'm sorry, eisa . i'm s-"

his voice catches on something . it feels as if his entire airway was being crushed slowly by someone, _something_. minghao tilts his head slightly, staring at soonyoung in confusion.

clawing at his own neck, soonyoung lets out a raspy noise, something meant to be a laugh, and he finds himself cupping minghao's face, he leans forward and mouths three words to him.

_i love you_

minghao growls.

soonyoung's eyelids have never felt this heavy before. but he has to hold on, just a bit longer, he decides. humming softly, he holds minghao closer to him, he recognises the strange melody escaping from his own throst.

it's familiar. a song.

one of theirs? he can't remember.

minghao seems to relax too, even leaning into his touch slightly. soonyoung looks up one more time at the brightly-lit sky, hands clutching onto minghao so, so desperately.

oh. _oh_.

as soonyoung closes his eyes for the last time, he remembers.

**_adore u._ **

one of their first songs together. how fitting that it was also their last.

_these days, i have so much to tell you..._

_i don't know, i don't know what will happen_

_even if my lips are dry, i need to say this, baby_

_i adore you._


End file.
